Know your world
by DeathEatersAreGreat
Summary: After the Deaths of Tosh and Owen Jack is unwilling to hire anyone else yet his employees seem to land in the hub and create a team that is as strong as ever. How will this new team tackle the 456 what will change and what will happen to the world because of it. *Slash*


Disclaimer: Is Ianto alive, did tosh and Owen Survive if the answer is no then I do not own Torchwood.

Okay I have just watched Children of Earth and I refuse to believe it happened so here is my take on the series with some major changes. Completely AU.

Warnings: Violence and Slash if you are offended by either of these things do not read although I doubt that you would have watched Torchwood if you were.

Pairings: Ianto/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, Martha/Micky (mentioned) and Future Andy/John.

* * *

Chapter 1 John

Three months after Exit Wounds

Jack sighed as he looked at the pile of unfinished reports on his desk, Gwen and Ianto had not been able to concentrate on work since Tosh and Owen's deaths and even he himself had not been able to muster up the energy to reprimand them. It was unbelievable that it had only been three months since their lives were ripped apart by the deaths of Tosh and Owen. UNIT where putting pressure on Jack to replace them and had even sent over some files yet how was He supposed to replace the sun with a candle. With a final sigh he picked up the first report that was sitting before him and began to read. The blaring of the hub alarms cut through his concentration and caused him to frown, Gwen was at home spending a day with Rhys and Ianto was already in, perhaps Gwen had forgotten something the day before, but just in case Jack got out of his seat and made his way down the metal steps. The sight before him made him stop in his tracks Ianto was smiling which would not be unusual if it was not for the recipient of that smile. In the same outfit as he saw him in last was John Hart who was removing his weapons voluntarily for a change.

"John what can I do for you" Jack said as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"Well actually I have run into a spot of trouble" John told him with his usual smirk at the thought of giving someone –mainly Jack- a head ach.

"No surprises there come up into the office and we will discuss it there. Ianto would you be so kind as to bring us up some coffee up before we start."

"Yes Sir" the younger man answered before walking off towards the kitchen. Jack motioned for John to walk before him which got an eye roll but no complaint as the order was followed. Once up in the office John threw himself down in one of the chairs before slinging one leg over the arm looking right at home. The silence in the room grew more tense until Ianto came in with the coffee which got a smile for Jack and a raised eye brow from John.

"Why thank you Eye Candy" John said with a wink when Ianto handed him his coffee Ianto shook his head before he handed Jack his coffee and went to stand behind Jack's chair.

"Okay John what have you done this time." Jack asked taking a sip of his coffee and leaning back in his chair.

"Well you see when I went back to the 51st century I was stopped by Torchwood, who decided that I had broken about eight hundred intergalactic laws by coming here the first time so they gave me an option live in a cell for the rest of my days or redemption. As you can imagine I chose redemption because cells are so boring. Next thing I know I am being taken through time, given a letter and told to come here. I was also told that if I time travelled again in the foreseeable future there would be no second chance I would just be thrown in a cell." John explained looking rather disgruntled by the end of his story.

"You said they gave you a letter what letter" Ianto asked while keeping a firm grip on Jacks shoulder. John handed over the letter to Jack who sighed before opening it. The letter read

_Dear Jack _

_I am to some degree sorry for this but you need to hire John because he is instrumental in things to come and a goodish man under all of the bluster and the pompousness. I know you have had dealings with him in the past but please think about it. The change is coming faster than you know and he will be needed. I cannot say anything more but I wish you all the luck in the world because you are going to need it. _

_Yours _

_I J H_

_Deputy Director of Torchwood_

Jack showed the letter to Ianto who didn't seem overly happy but nodded to Jack who turned around and smirked at a slightly worried looking John.

"Welcome to Torchwood"

~~~TW~~~TW~~~

When Gwen walked through the cog door the next morning the last thing she expected to see was John Hart standing a Tosh's old station complaining to Ianto about the state of 21st computers. Her eye brows almost shot off her head when Jack came and slapped John on the back with the words "deal with it". The last thing she heard before her legs collapsed under her was…

"Looks like Eyes is back" from John which received a chuckle from Ianto while Jack came over to her side and helped her into a chair.

After three strong cups of coffee and a lengthy explanation Gwen had agreed that John could stay as long as he never kissed her again and if he did she had the right to shoot him. John was overhauling the whole of the Torchwood computer system because according to him the 21st century had no idea when it came to coding.

UNIT had gotten off Jack's back for now about hiring new people although they were still pushing him to hire a medic but Jack pushed back just as hard so they knew that they would have to wait. For the next few weeks everything at Torchwood Three ran like clockwork snarky flirty clockwork but clockwork no the less.

~~~TW~~~TW~~~

In the year 5027 two men stood looking out of the window on the top floor of their building knowing that the first part of the plan had been put into place now all they had to do was watch, wait and hope that everything turned out as planned. Because if it did not then everything would come crashing down around them.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter one for those who have been reading my other WIP's I promise that I will get back to them soon


End file.
